


First Times

by WincestSounds (Cammerel)



Category: Supernatural
Genre: First Time, M/M, RP, Wincest - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-15
Updated: 2013-03-15
Packaged: 2017-12-05 10:20:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,477
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/721957
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cammerel/pseuds/WincestSounds
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A first time porn-without-plot where Dean walks in on Sam masturbating.</p>
            </blockquote>





	First Times

**Author's Note:**

> Season: 3? Maybe?
> 
> Convo Before: ((Dean walks in on Sam?))((sounds good, have they already…ya know? or will this be new to dean?))((HMMM New XP))((oh, this should be fun))

Positive that he’d have enough time to get some sort of release before Dean got back, lord know’s he’d needed it after being on the road for what seemed like a year, Sam slid his boot’s off in a hurry.

He unbuttoned his pants, slid them partway down in case he needed to pull them up right quick. He sat with his ass on the edge of the bed and leaned back as he wet his hand with his spit, trailing his hand down he began focusing on the head right away, thinking he could nut before his brother got back.

Dean rolled his shoulders as he parked the ‘67 Chevy Impala and climbed out, locking her up before he walked over to the Motel they had been staying at the past two days. He pulled the door key from his pocket, jammed it in the lock and twisted, opening it, bag of food in hand and set it on the table as he moved into the room. He stopped still, deer in the headlights as he pursed his lips and his eyes widened like saucers when he saw Sam on the bed.

The older Winchester cleared his throat, cheeks flushing red as the blush reached the tips of his ears. He’s caught Sam doing some awfully compromising things… But this was… Something else.

Sam’s head snapped up as he heard Dean clear is throat, he automatically pulled at his pants as his heart started racing, as he fumbled to stand he choked,”O-oh my god, D-Dean, so sorry”, with his pants most of the way up he had began to sprint to the bathroom.

Dean blinked, setting down their dinner, “Well… You know… Don’t let me stop you,” He said, sort of smirking. “If you got a chubby… Beat it out. I’m just-” He looked around, “Foliage.”

The look on Sam’s face was a toss between being completely flabbergasted and aroused, what the hell was Dean talking about anyway, he wanted to watch? He started to feel his erection melt away due to the commotion, he wasn’t going to let that happen, he  _needed_  this.

“Just uh…try not to stare…” He said as he leaned against the wall nearest to the bathroom, he closed his eyes, thinking he could drown out the fact that his brother was in the same room.

He could feel Dean’s eyes on him, not having to look directly at him wasn’t  **so**  bad, he could feel the blood returning as he slowly started to tug at his self again, leaning his head back against the wall, letting his mouth fall open; he moaned lightly.

Dean swallowed and watched him, not even bothering to hide that he was staring. He didn’t  **actually**  expect Sam to do this but…  _Damn_. He felt himself harden slightly in his jeans just looking at his brother. He didn’t say anything though, giving Sam  _that_  much privacy.

His pants slid down a little, revealing more of his legs. Sam brought his other hand down, cupping his balls as he continued to rub on the head, panting. It felt different, almost…better, more of a rush. He wanted to keep his eyes closed, but it was so damn hard when he was used to having them open during this type of situation, so he opened his eyes, glancing quickly at Dean, his jaw falling slack as he saw the look on his face.

The older Winchester’s gaze darkened considerably as he stared his brother in the eyes. He’d heard Sam do this nearly every night over the years they’d spent together, the motions were familiar… From an ‘I’m in the next bed over’ stand point; and when they’d been younger the ‘I’m gonna keep my back turned this way and pretend I don’t notice our bed shifting slightly with your hand movements’ stand point.

But actually watching Sam, watching his face, staring at the familiar arm muscles flexing, if made his mouth dry at once and his tongue tried to move, searching for a way to settle his pallet.

Sam would be lying if he said the look on Dean’s face wasn’t arousing, almost a hungered look to his eyes, he didn’t understand what was happening, but his body definitely wasn’t protesting to the attention. He stopped, if only for a quick second to yank his shirt off, tightening his abs as he did so, trying not to break the eye contact, wanting to see Dean’s reaction to every  _little_ thing he did. He liked it, a lot, tugging and squeezing his head a little harder, he smirked as a grunt escaped his mouth.

Dean licked his lips, eyes widening slightly as he stared over the muscles of his brother’s stomach, watching them contort. His stomach nearly bottomed out when Sam smirked and the sound that escaped his lips trilled through Dean’s veins, searing everything. He walked forward, eyes moving as one with his brother’s fist on his cock, following the strokes as he came in closer.

Dean moving in only added to his adrenaline, making the sensations stronger, he had to slow down in order to keep from cumming practically on the spot. As he slowed down, mainly pumping the shaft at this point, he brought his other hand up and ran his fingers back through his hair, stopping to only tug lightly at the back of his head. Looking at Dean through his heavy lids, he whispered, “You  _like_  this..?”

“Like isn’t the word I’d use,” Dean breathed, so close he had to stare directly down to watch Sam work himself, and he did, watching the grip, licking his lips, “You seem to like me watchin’ you,” He observed.

“S’ a rush,” he muttered, he changed position, standing up straighter as he placed his right hand on the wall for leverage, taking his left hand up and down tightly along his length, he brought his hips in closer towards Dean, breath hitching as he felt his brother’s arm lightly brush his own.

Dean reached back, dropping his jacket and leaning closer, ghosting his lips over Sam’s as he watched, “Is it?” He asked, smirking, “I can only imagine. You look so vulnerable and needy like this, Sammy.”

“Mmm,” The younger Winchester murmured, increasing his pace. He’d never admit it to anyone, but the way Dean had always called him ‘Sammy’ was such a turn on. His head slumped forward slowly, almost resting on Dean’s shoulder as he fisted at his self furiously. They were so close he could have sworn he could hear Dean’s heartbeat, he brought his head up slightly, nose practically touching Dean’s, he breathed heavily, “…  _n-need it_ …” was all he could muster.

“It’s okay, Sammy,” Dean breathed against his brother’s ear, breath heavy and wet, “Come for me now, won’t you?” He asked, voice rough and dark as he felt his veins spike in pleasure.

Sam’s right arm fell from the wall to his brother’s shoulder, just wanting to feel a little closer to him. The way Dean’s voice was so low and deep almost like a growl, made him throb relentlessly. He gripped the back of his brother’s neck as he rested his forehead to Dean’s, using his left hand to repeatedly tease the head of his swollen dick, jaw clenching, he moaned, “G-gonna cum, Dean…gonna-“

“Go ahead, Sammy,” The older Winchester said, lips tracing his brother’s mouth as he said the words and he felt his heart rate climbing as he looked into Sam’s eyes, “I wanna see you cum for me.”  
  
The mixture of Dean’s voice and the way he was looking at him was all Sam needed, not being able to stop it, every muscle in his body tightened as he leaned into Dean, spilling his cum on the bottom of his brother’s shirt, lingering momentarily, squeezing the base. He nuzzled Dean’s neck, releasing himself as he brought both arms up to wrap around Dean. Out of breath, he said, “Sorry bout’ that.”

Dean’s body went rigid and he groaned,  _goddamn_. He’d never given it too much thought, mostly ignored it and pushed it to the back of his mind… But being confronted with Sam’s  _‘O’_  face was… He breathed, hugging his brother back nervously, “S’fine.”

The adrenaline started to fade, Sam had begun to fully realize what just happened. He leaned back a little, pulling away from Dean, looking at him like ‘ _what the hell did we just do?_ ’ He was nervous, fuckin’ right he was, but only because he thought that everything that had just transpired between the two was a daydream.

He bent over, picking his pants up as he muttered underneath his breath, “I uh…I should probably go get some air,” shaking his head, trying to convince his self that it didn’t really just happen.

“You do that,” Dean agreed, letting his brother go. Fuck if he didn’t need to tug or somethin’ the moment the other man was out the door. He was so stiff and rock hard against his jeans that he could barely see straight.

After Sam pulled his pants up, he grabbed his shirt and made a straight b-line for the exit, breathing deeply after he stepped outside, closing the motel door. Still shaking his head in disbelief as he ran his finger’s through his hair, the way he did when he was stressed. What was he supposed to feel? _I mean, that was real right?_  He felt guilty, but mainly only because it didn’t feel wrong. He’d always loved Dean, this just…took it to a whole different level.

Dean groaned in pain as he moved to the bed, kicking off his boots and laying down. The second he was done with this, he was eating, but he  _had_ to get it out of the way. He sat stiffly, shucking his jeans down his waist a bit and sliding his fingers under the hem of his tight undershorts, sighing the moment he touched himself.

Sam’s ear’s perked up at the sound of what was coming through their motel door, sounded like Dean moaning a little.

Did he really start touching his self no sooner than Sam stepped outside?

Just the thought of it had Sam’s blood sizzling again. He thought,  _if there were emotions like this between two people, two people that knowingly cared for another, could it be **wrong**?_  He didn’t care, he just wanted to be next to Dean.

Placing his hand softly on the knob, he twisted and pushed the door in quietly. After stepping inside, he took a seat at the table, propping back. He sat, gazing at Dean for a few long minutes before a muffled moan pushed out of his throat. What Dean was doing to his self-things Sam hadn’t even tried with his own body, it was so…damn… _sexy_.

The older Winchester was working himself into a frenzy, one set of fingers pressing inside of himself, the others gripping tight around his length as his chest heaved. He moaned, head dropping back as he licked his lips, “Goddamn, he breathed aloud,” panting and arching against himself, remembering his brother’s face, the tight cords of muscle in his arms, his pecks flexing with the thrusts.

Sam stood up, walking silently over to his brother, he knelt down and started placing kisses and nibbles along the inner sides of Dean’s thigh’s, needing to taste the salt on his skin, digging his fingers into the outside of his thigh’s, preventing him from moving. Getting hard from the sight of his brother moaning, arching and tensing, he whispered into Dean’s thigh, “You trust me?…”

Dean groaned in need, opening his eyes and staring at his brother, gaze heavy with lust, “How is that even a question, Sammy? With my life.”

Sam smiled at his response as he raised his hands a little gripping at his hips, pulling his lower body closer to the edge of the bed. He began placing more kisses, nipping harder the closer to Dean’s center he got. Sam lashed his tongue out against Dean’s sack, swirling the muscle as he brought a ball into his mouth, hallowing his cheeks slightly, releasing it making a slight ‘pop’ sound. He grabbed the base of Dean’s dick and proceeded to flick his tongue around the tip, occasionally bringing his mouth down onto his length.

“Sammy!” Dean said in surprise, sitting up. Women they… They didn’t know how to treat those things. more often than not, they ignored them. The fact that his brother spent immediate attention on something other than his cock caught him by surprise. He gasped, fisting his brother’s hair and nearly sobbing in shock.

“Just relax,” Sam replied playfully, looking up at Dean with a lustful smirk on his face as he pushed his brother back on the bed. He’d wrapped his right arm around the outside of Dean’s leg, grabbing his dick again and began pumping. He traced his nose lightly along his brother’s inner thigh, from his knee to his sack. Placing a slow wet kiss on his brother’s balls as he brought a finger up to Dean’s entrance, applying slight pressure to gauge Dean’s reaction.

“Fuck,” The older Winchester breathed, body writhing with need as he bit his lips. He’d never had someone else down  _there_  before. But fuck if the feeling wasn’t the most amazing thing. His mind whirled and he whispered: “Please.”

Still tugging with his right hand, he slid his left middle finger into him, slowly, then he hooked his finger upwards and and pulled back down, he began repeating the motion, increasingly picking up pace. Watching what this did to Dean had Sam rock hard within’ seconds, fighting the urge to just full out enter his brother.

Dean choked on air, arching back as his hips shifted desperately on his brother’s fingers. He’d never felt something as amazing as this,  _fuck_. Fuck, he was close. He reached down, squeezing the base of his cock to keep from coming, it hurt, but it was necessary; and he wasn’t really remiss to pain.

Sam slowed down, noticing the way Dean’s hips were moving and how his dick was throbbing, not wanting it to be over so quickly. He brought his finger back out and grabbed the underneath of Dean’s legs, adjusting him accordingly, he kissed the creases of his inner thighs, moving slowly to the perineum, he slid his tongue out tracing from the perineum to his entrance. He swirled his tongue along the outer ring of his muscle, then flattened his tongue as he applied pressure. Sam had wrapped his arms around, resting his hands on Dean’s abs as he stiffened his tongue and slid it in slightly.

He could barely breathe, and it was also the best feeling he’d ever could’ve imagined in his entire life. Dean’s eyes widened as he grabbed his brother’s forearms for purchase, “Sammy, fuck,” He sobbed, overwhelmed. Goddammit he was so close… too close… too… He arched, writhing and gasping as he came, thick strings of hot stick spilling down onto his stomach.

Sam kept his tongue in, riding out Dean’s orgasm with him, every clench until he relaxed. He then let his tongue trail up, and began slowly licking the cum out of the creases on Dean’s abdomen, keeping eye contact with him the entire time. After he’d licked him dry, he had leaned backwards on his knee’s and just looked at Dean with a ‘you’re gonna owe me for that later’ type of smile.

Dean dropped his legs and sighed. He was going to keep  **that**  image in his mind for the rest of his life, seeing his brother lick his cum from his stomach… While staring at him, “You’re so fuckin’ sexy sometimes, Sammy, you have no idea…” He admitted before he could stop himself.

“Really now?” Sam questioned, standing up, he walked around to the side of the bed, leaned down and kissed Dean, really kissing him for the first time, as he pulled away he traced Dean’s bottom lip with his tongue. “So you’ve thought about me like  _that_  before?” He chuckled, turning around, heading for the bathroom.

“No,” Dean actually admitted, honest, “I never let myself,” He said, blushing, “Came close a few times, though.”

Sam stopped at the bathroom door, turning around, his interests peaked, “Have you…have you felt anything like this before?” he asked, using his hands to gesture between the two of them, wondering if this was just a bizarre encounter or If there could have been the possibility that this could’ve happened sooner.

Dean swallowed and looked at him, eyes wide and nervous, but he figured it’d b best to be honest with Sam. The guy had just rocked his fucking world, why the hell lie about it? “Yeah,” He said, looking away. Just because he had to tell the truth didn’t mean he had to look at his brother when he did it, “A lot.”

“Well why didn’t you…?” Sam paused, seeing that it almost hurt Dean to admit it, “Ya know what? Never mind, not important…” he trailed off with disappointment in his voice, as he continued into the bathroom.

“Cause I was scared,” Dean admitted loud enough for his brother to hear him.

Sam popped his head back out the bathroom door, eyebrows raised quizzically, “Of what-me?” He asked, still dumbfounded that Dean would be afraid of anything.

“Of a lot of things,” The older Winchester started saying, “Of you… Yes. Of you rejectin’ me, of… Of admittin’ my feelin’s at all. Of… If you did want to, you know… You might not be-” He cut off and pursed his lips, “Well, cause I still don’t know about that one.”

“I might not be what?” Sam questioned, walking back into the room, crossing his arms.

Dean’s mouth formed silent words, trying to figure out what he wanted to say, “That… Cause… Well…” He huffed, looking at his brother, “I know nearly everythin’ about you, Sammy, but I… I don’t know what you’re… _like_.”

“Meaning you didn’t know if I… If I like guys? Stop beatin’ around the bush, Dean, spit it out,” he retorted, almost angry because he thought Dean knew him better than this. I mean come on, he’s practically spent every day of his life with the damn guy.

“No,” Dean said, eyes widening, “Not much less guys, but you’re own fuckin’ brother? Ignore that… I’m talkin’ about sex… How you’re… How you’re like with sex…”

Sam chuckled, anger wiped from his face, “Sex…?” he paused, smiling at Dean, “I could show you,” knowing he was probably coming on too strong at the moment, but it was Dean, he’d either agree or punch him square in the jaw, either way, Sam didn’t care.

Dean swallowed. How many times did he know that Sam was fucking a girl and tried to imagine what his brother was like? Was he…  _Was he rough? Was he sweet and sensual? Was he fucking dirty…?_  His eyes wondered over his brother’s frame.  _Fuck_ , he wanted to know. His gaze darkened.

Sam bit his lip, semi-aroused by Dean’s reaction, he started to smile so big it hurt his face. He sat down on the bed across from him, leaning forward with his elbows on his knees, staring with intent to ravage him, “You want it, don’t you?” he questioned proudly.

“I wanna know, but I…” Dean licked his lips, “I’m also… I just… Like I said… I’m scared, maybe?” He admitted and looked away.

“Of the…the pain?” Sam asked, face more serious, voice laced with concern. “Look at me,” he demanded.

“No,” Dean answered as he turned to look at Sam, “I don’t know how else to explain it, Sam. I’m… I’m not exactly vanilla when it comes to sex. But I… Don’t know the kinda things you’d like, or if they’d be what I liked, or if the things I liked, you’d like. Or if you’re rough or violent or just sweet n’…” He blushed red to his ears.

“Well… How else are we gonna find this stuff out about each other, Dean?” The younger Winchester swallowed, “Isn’t that how people learn?” he smirked, “It’s not like you need to be afraid to experiment-especially with  _me_.”

“It’s a bit different when you’re thinkin’ about your brother,” Dean corrected him, “And I’ve heard it before. Heard the sounds she makes when you’re poundin’ in her.”

“Don’t you think it’s a little too late to go back to the way we were…after that…?” He raised his brow.

The older Winchester looked away again, “I just… I’m nervous.”

Sam stood up, walked over and turned Dean’s chin so he’d have to look at him, “Just-just let me know when you’re ready and we’ll try it. If you don’t like it, then, we won’t do it again,” he said without blinking. He let go, walked over to the table, and grabbed the bag of food that they’d both forgotten about;  _damn, he was hungry_.

Dean nodded nervously, pulling back on his clothes. Sam’s was a salad, _the lucky bastard._  And his? _Cold_. He reached over, taking his share and sitting at the table.  _Goddamn_ , he was still wrung out from the orgasm.

Sam nodded toward Dean’s food and said, “Ya know you could have had it when it was still hot, if you just would’ve let me handle my business and left.” he chuckled, “Wouldn’t hurt you to try a salad once in a while, anyways….”

“I’m a warrior,” Dean commented, opening up the wrapping of his burger and grinning, “Not a rabbit.”

“We’ll see bout’ that,” Sam muttered under his breath, grinning to himself while taking another bite of his salad.

Dean grabbed his coke, sipping and eating as he watched his brother. He was still slightly surprised that they’d done such a thing, but…  _Fuck_ , he didn’t regret it.  _Not a bit_.

Sam had pushed his salad forward a little, signaling he was done, he stood up and pushed the chair in. He walked towards the door, turned around and said, “I’m gonna go pay for another night, I’ll be right back,” smiling with intentions.

Dean’s heart nearly burst in his chest as the door closed and he stared up with widening eyes.  _Holy shit… This was actually going to happen_. He finished his burger, wriggling nervously in his seat.

Sam knew he wanted to at least give it a try, he wasn’t so sure about Dean, that being the main reason he went to the motel office, more or less giving him a chance to decide, he’d either still be there when he got back or he wouldn’t. He knew though, that if Dean decides to go through with it, he’d have to be more gentle than he’s used to. He wasn’t going to push this onto him though, he’d let Dean come to him.

He paid for another night and paused before he stepped out of the motel office, afraid of finding the Impala gone, he took a deep breath and stepped out, relieved to see it still in the same spot. He came back in the room, throwing a coy smile Dean’s way as he entered. He plopped his self down on the bed and turned the tv on.

The older Winchester watched his brother for a moment before he stood, clearing his throat, “I’m uh… I’m gonna shower, quick,” He said, nervously making his way into the bathroom, closing the door gently.

Sam smiled, guessing he’d made his decision. His lids started feeling heavy as he waited and he’d dozed off before he even realized it.

Dean finished his shower, closing the door, towel wrapped tight around his waist as he looked at his brother.  _Asleep. Nice_. He pursed his lips and looked around. N _ow what?_  He couldn’t just  **wake**  him up… that might even be  _more_  awkward.

* * *

When Sam  _did_  stir, it was obviously darker outside. He leaned up, noticing Dean watching tv on the other bed, “Why didn’t you wake me?” He asked groggily.

Dean startled, flicking the tv off and looking at his brother, “Uh… Because it seemed… Weird?”

“What?” Sam asked, sort of confused, as he rubbed his eyes. “How is it weird to wake your brother up?”

“Well,” Dean tilted his head, “I didn’t want to wake you and just say ‘ _okay, I’m ready to have sex with my younger brother_ ‘… Who I practically raised… And I’m…” suddenly realizing that I’m a really horrible person for wanting this between us, he blinked and looked away in silence, keeping that part to himself.

“And you’re what…?” Sam’s face was sullen, keeping his gaze.

The older Winchester shook his head, “Afraid again, I guess, for other reasons…”

“All you have to do is open your mouth and talk to me, Dean, I’m not goin’ no where,” He said, trying to reassure his brother.

“Because it’s wrong,” Dean snapped, turning to him, “Because it”s… It’s wrong of me to feel this way and to… To corrupt you.”

“Now you’re just trying to push me away,” Sam breathed, lowering his head, “You don’t get to do that, it’s my choice too…”

“I want it,” Dean admitted, “More than anythin’, I want you, Sammy.”

“Then why are you trying to guilt yourself out of this?” The younger Winchester blinked, “I don’t get it.”

Dean tightened his hands into fists and sighed, no matter what, he was always the one sounding like a whiny little pussy when it came to Sam. “I don’t deserve this with you. Whether it’s wrong or right. I don’t deserve bein’ with someone like you, Sammy.”

Sam was taken aback, confused, “What the hell are you talkin’ about? Does it not matter if I choose you, too?” Thinking to himself,  _there was nothing great about him, no special qualities._

The older Winchester considered that for a moment, looking at his brother and shrugging, “I don’t know, I never done this with another one of my brothers,” He said sarcastically.

“Okay, uh-I guess I’m just gonna go, for a walk or something,” Sam huffed as he stood up, running his fingers through his hair, then headed for his jacket hanging on the back of the chair.

Dean stood up, “Now, goddammit, Sam, wait,” He said, moving over to stop his brother, grabbing his arm to still the retreat.

“What do you want me to say, Dean? You always come up with some bullshit reason as to why you don’t deserve things,” Sam stated loudly, “Just… man the fuck up for once and give yourself something you want, somethin’ you deserve,” He said, pulling his arm away from Dean.

Dean swallowed, eyes wetting as he blinked and looked down at his feet, arms still reaching out for his brother.

“Please don’t do that,” The larger man huffed. Not much bothered Sam, but he hated to see Dean cry. He reached one hand out, grabbing Dean’s as he reached up trying to dry his eyes, yet keeping a slight distance; he didn’t know what Dean  _wanted_  anymore.

“I can’t help it, you…” Dean’s eyes widened slightly.  _Goddamn_ , where the fuck was his filter? he wouldn’t admit it, but his brother snapping at him, pulling away, had kind of startled his comfort zone with the younger Winchester.

Sam stepped closer, dropping Dean’s hand as he brought his own up and placed them on each side of his brother’s face, making him look at him. “Just stop,” he whispered, placing a kiss on Dean’s lips, “Please,” Sam didn’t know what else to do, if Dean could, he’d never give into anything he wanted unless it had a set of tits or he was boozed up enough to forget it the next morning.

Dean leaned into the kiss, moving closer. He wanted this, wanted Sam near, needed him. He couldn’t say it but…  _Goddamn this was a mess. Ignoring it wouldn’t fix it_ … but Dean wasn’t the best of talkers.

Sam tangled his hand’s in Dean’s hair, pulling him in, pulling him in so hard Sam could feel his bottom lip bust a little, tasting the copper as he tried kissing his brother’s worries away, stopping momentarily to kiss Dean all over his face.

The older Winchester’s eyes widened and he gasped at the attention. He tried to crack a half-hearted joke, “You’re gonna be one of them slow-sensual sex guys, aren’t you?”

“I think you’re in for a surprise,” Sam breathed, in between kisses, smiling at the remark Dean made. He mouthed his way from Dean’s lips to his neck, and started nibbling, holding the other side of his brother’s neck so he couldn’t move, progressively nipping harder, leaving marks.

Dean’s body shook slightly in surprise, he moaned, allowing his brother to dominate him. It felt amazing, to let Sam take control, to accept the strong, firm hand on his neck, to release the gasp of air from between his lips as his cock stiffened.

Between biting Dean’s neck, marking his territory, Sam would sneak up and pull Dean’s earlobe gently between his teeth, making sure to moan a little each time. He felt so wrapped up in this, being close to Dean this way, slowly losing control. He reached his left arm around, guiding his hand down his brother’s firm back, stopping on his ass, he squeezed it **hard**  one time as he bit into Dean’s neck, drawing a little blood.

Dean felt his knees weaken and he grabbed at Sam’s shoulders. His brother  _wasn’t_  one of those gentle kinds. Not in the least. But he wanted more. He wasn’t sure how to ask it, but he clutched at Sam, holding himself up.

“You ok?” The younger Winchester whispered into his brother’s ear, casually bringing his left hand back up a little. He wrapped his left arm around Dean’s back as if to hold him up, because he could feel his knees shake, placing a kiss next to his brother’s eye.

“Don’t ask if I’m okay, dammit,” Dean said, brows narrowing, “I’m not some fuckin’ pussy.”

“You really shouldn’t of said that,” Sam growled, as he clasped his right hand over Dean’s neck, tightening until Dean had no choice but to open his mouth. Sam started pushing him backwards by his throat, smirking every time Dean had to gasp for air.

When the back of Dean’s legs hit the bed, he let go and stepped back, bringing his thumb up to wipe his mouth as he demanded, “Take your jeans off…”.

Dean was confused for only a moment before taking off his jeans, he dropped them, stepping out of the holes where his legs once were.

Sam stood, watching Dean do as he said, feeling his own dick harden at his obedience. He took a few steps to break the distance, placing his hands underneath the bottom of Dean’s shirt, raising it as he felt him up. Sam slouched a little and bit down on his brother’s chest, then trailed his tongue from one nipple to another. The sound of Dean hissing was only making him harder.

He pulled away again, teasing and taunting Dean, he knew that he wanted it. Gesturing to his boxers, he said, “Drop ‘em.”

Dean, once again, did as he was requested and removed his boxers. His entire body was tingling.  _Goddamn_ , he could give all of the control to his brother at this point, willingly. He didn’t want it himself. He was tired of having to drag people along and be the supporter, the guidance. He bite his lip and stared at Sam.

Sam caught Dean’s glance and smiled at him, he was going to see how far he could push his brother. He stood a little straighter and crossed his arms, he wiped the smile quickly and said, “Touch yourself.”

The older Winchester blinked for a moment, looking down his own body and reaching, hand smoothing shakily over his length and he closed his eyes. He was fucking rock solid already, goddamn.

“Feel good?” Sam purred from a few feet away as he turned to the kitchen to grab a chair, dragging it back and placing it 2 feet in front of Dean. Sam sat down, propping his arms up over the back of the chair as he watched Dean work his self, wetting his lips.

Dean glanced up at his brother, unsure for a moment and then shrugged, going back to working himself along. He was, half the time, a very demonstrative person, so it didn’t bother him in the least.

“I asked you a question, I want an answer,” Sam said firmly, looking at Dean with destructive passion in his eyes.

“Yeah,” Dean muffled at once, “‘Course it feels good.”

“Good…” The younger Winchester trailed off, reaching down beginning to unbutton his jeans, stopping after he’d unzipped them. Averting his attention back to his brother, he nodded to the bed, “You can sit… make sure you spread for me.”

Dean tilted his head, still rubbing himself, “Sit how?”

“Just sit down and spread your legs, I wanna be able to see  _everything_ ,” Sam breathed, slowly beginning to reach down into his jeans, tugging at his self from underneath the fabric.

Dean looked back behind him, glancing at the bed and he did as he was told, sitting down and spreading out for his brother.

Sam threw his head back, tugging more firmly as Dean did as he asked, looking him over, every inch of him Sam wanted to abuse, mark as his own. “How bad do you want it?” He questioned, watching Dean put on a show for him.

The older Winchester licked at his lips before biting the lower one, staring at his brother he responded, “So bad I can’t think straight.” Now, he wasn’t normally a vanilla person, not even in the slightest, but this was kinky as fuck. And he liked it… And Sam was the one making him  _do_  it.

“C’mere,” Sam mouthed, his adrenaline starting to pump.

Dean’s brows narrowed and he got up, working himself as he walked to his brother, legs wobbling slightly.

“On your knees, if you please,” The larger man said, smirking and tilting his head a little, gesturing to his dick.

_Okay, Sam really **was**  a kinky bastard_.

Dean moved down, torso between his brother’s legs as he stared at Sam’s girth.  _Goddamn_. He was seriously considering this? That thing would likely split him in two.

Sam propped his arms back up on the chair, feeling the heat spread across his face as he watched Dean’s face. “Get me hard… and I’ll reward you,” he breathed heavily, wanting to see his brother take  _all_  of him into his mouth.

Dean sat up slightly, moving forward and taking Sam in his mouth, his mouth was hot and wet with saliva as he took the length in stride, tasting the sweet, sour spunk of his brother on his tongue.

Sam hissed instantly at the contact, throwing his head back so hard it hurt. Watching his dick disappear and reappear from his brother’s mouth was one of the  _sexiest_  things he’s ever seen. He didn’t want to guide Dean, he just wanted another form of contact, he thought, as he laid his right hand on his brother’s shoulder. Goddamn if he didn’t have him hard in no time with those  **perfect**  blowjob lips of his.

The older Winchester watched the reaction, opening his throat to take him deep, feeling the length slide passed the back of his throat as he breathed.

“Ahhh… G-god,” Sam moaned, grabbing Dean by the neck and pulling him up, off of his cock, guiding him so they were face to face, “You tryin’ to get me off already?” he whispered, licking the saliva dripping from his brother’s lips.

Dean stared at him in surprise, nodding slightly. That  **had**  been the idea. He smirked a bit and leaned in, kissing Sam and palming himself again.

The younger Winchester pulled from the kiss just slightly and whispered, “Stand up and turn around…” He said as he spit in his hand and ran the saliva along his length.

Dean’s eyes widened and he nearly lost it there for a second, standing on his shaking legs and turning around as his heart rate pulsed in his ears.

Sam placed his left palm on the small of Dean’s back, the other hand grasping and steadying the base of his cock as he moaned, “Sit.” He was going to make Dean do it, whatever qualms he had with the situation, Sam wanted to make sure that Dean took this at whatever pace he needed.

It was like every single word his brother said took Dean by surprise, again and again he was left spluttering with a thought of  _‘are you serious?_ ’. He looked back, reaching behind him to find his brother’s knees as he began to sit.

Sam moved his hand from his brother’s back to his hip, guiding him, encouraging him. Dean hesitated as he felt the tip of Sam’s dick applying pressure at his center, “S’ okay, it’ll only hurt for a minute,” he purred, craving the heat.

Dean nodded and closed his eyes as he continued down, feeling the length being forced inside. His breathing hitched, but he forced himself to relax and accept his brother.

Sam had  **never**  felt anything so tight, nothing, no woman could even come close. He started rocking his hips slowly, afraid to go too fast, making Dean’s body bounce slightly, taking him in and out. “Goddamn, Dean,” was all he could choke out as he snaked his right hand up around the front of Dean’s neck, pulling him backwards, making his back arch as Sam fucked him.  
  
The older Winchester felt odd tingles of shock, first at his brother’s hips moving, then the words, then the hand grabbing at his neck. Goddamn if this wasn’t  _ **his**_  thing, he didn’t know what was. He shuddered, nearly sobbing with need as he arched, “God, S-Sammy!”

Sam started rocking up into him harder and faster, causing every muscle in his body to flex. “So. Fuckin’. Tight…” he grunted, he reached around with his left hand and began rubbing Dean, roughly.

Dean was so hard, and with the thrusts slamming into him it was becoming difficult to breathe. He gasped, nearly choking when he felt the hand wrap around his length and he arched back more, his own fingers clutching at his brother’s forearms as they worked him in different ways.

* * *

_This portion of the RP was lost in the nether, but uh… basically they swapped positions._

* * *

Dean shifted his legs, grabbing purchase in the mattress before thrusting up into his brother, slamming into him so hard he was seeing stars in front of his eyes. “Tight, Sammy,” He breathed, staring at the man on top of him.  
  
Sam had lost pretty much all sense of control, eyes rolling back into his head like he was on cloud 9. He could feel every line, every vein on his brother’s dick as he thrust into him, but Sam wanted more. He had grabbed Dean’s hand, pulling it from his hip, placing it on his dick, looking at Dean with need, he moaned, “D-Dean, please…”  
  
The older Winchester nodded, fisting his brother’s cock and pumping the length furiously in time with his thrusts. “Sammy,” He said, watching Sam fall to pieces in his lap, “M’close.”  
  
Sam had leaned back, placing his hands on Dean’s knees for leverage, letting his brother fuck him senseless, this was nice, he was usually the one doing the fucking, even though he had full intentions of using his brother for the like. “Gonna cum in me…D-Dean?” he grunted, knowing his brother was taking his last few thrusts, smiling at him from beneath the sweat soaked hair covering his face.

“Fuck, yes,” Dean grunted between his teeth, working his brother’s girth between his fingers as he shuddered, “Goddammit, so… So close, Sammy,” He breathed, eyes wondering the amazing muscles of Sam’s chest and stomach as he stretched and keened.

Sam leaned back up, lowering his upper body more onto Dean’s as he received all his brother had to offer, he placed his hand on his brother’s jaw. leaning in as he whispered into Dean’s ear, “Cum in me…fill me up…” his mouth fell open from the pleasure. He wouldn’t mind seeing that look on Dean’s face everyday, for the rest of his life.

Dean arched his back, squeezing his eyes shut as he came out last, relief flooding through him, completely euphoric and overwhelming as he dropped his hands from his brother’s waist and panted, “Holy… Holy **fuck**.”

Sam leaned up, grinding down a little as his brother came, specifically to watch Dean ride out his orgasm, he was curious, couldn’t help but chuckle a bit, “That’s cute,” he said, leaning in, kissing Dean on his forehead.

Dean raised his brows, “Mm?” He asked numbly as his heart rate began slowly going back down, retreating from his ears, “What’s cute?”

“Honestly?… Your  _orgasm_  face”, Sam said, quite matter-of-factually, lowering himself down again, placing a chaste kiss on Dean’s lips.

The older Winchester smirked, leaning into the kiss and humming in agreement, “Oh?” He asks, “I can’t say I’ve ever seen it, myself.”

Sam smiled big, showing his dimples at the thought of Dean masturbating in front of a mirror just to see his ‘ _O_ ’ face, knowing he’d probably try it at some point after this. “Well…you got off twice…must be nice” He chuckled, looking down, noticing he was still rock hard, feeling the ache in his groin.

Dean flipped them around, pushing Sam into the mattress as he took the weeping cock into his mouth at once, deep-throating him as he had before and picking up where he’d left off.

Sam paused, a little shocked by just how quickly Dean had shifted them, thinking he had to of done this numerous times before, to be so swift. He let out a short cry as Dean took him into his mouth; not necessarily what he had in mind, but no way was he going to deny head. He reached out, resting a hand on the back of Dean’s head, semi thrusting up into his mouth as he came down on it. “S’ good,” He muffled out, his left arm covering his mouth.

Dean had never had a problem giving head, with as often as he’d done it in the past; his mouth was worked to the point of reflex.

Sam could feel Dean’s throat muscles swallowing, taking him in deeper, how could he be so good at this.  _FUCK_. At this rate, he wouldn’t last long at all. He felt his back muscles tighten, causing him to arch, knowing he was close. “Take it all in,” He requested, dying to see this, because one thing Sam prided himself on was-well, his size, knowing he’d absolutely blow if Dean actually  _did_  it.

Dean glanced up at his brother, pulling off once before deep-throating him in entirety, his tongue swiveling around the bottom of Sam’s cock, shifting around the best it could as he devoured the length in one solid move of his head.

Sam’s mouth flew open in a mixture of disbelief and pleasure, no one, more specifically, no woman he had ever been with had  _ever_  been able to do that, and Dean did it like it was no big deal. Sam hastily clawed at the back of Dean’s head, keeping him down as his orgasm tore through him so furiously he thought he may actually split in two. Finally releasing Dean, he threw his head back onto the bed and sighed, “Fuckkkk.”

The older Winchester pulled back, cum filling his throat as he swallowed, leaving a pool of it to swirl around in his mouth as he milked Sam’s cock, running the flat of his tongue over the slit as he started breathing regular again.  
Sam panted, “How… how did you…?” trailing off, not sure he really wanted to know, almost feeling jealousy ignite in his bones at the thought of Dean with another  **man**.

Dean moved up, trailing his lips over his brother’s sweat-soaked skin, tasting the salt of perspiration, “S’nothin’,” He said dismissively.

Sam’s breath hitched, “I know you’re lyin’, but I won’t push…”

“Thanks,” Dean nodded, taking the comment with a side of relief as he rolled onto his back, spent and licking his lips. “You taste like fruit salad dressing,” He observed.

“Oddly enough,” The younger Winchester paused, looking at Dean seriously, “That’s not the first time I’ve heard that.” He nudged Dean’s arm, “Maybe you should eat healthier,” he commented, knowing he was talking to a brick wall.

Dean shrugged, “I like the way I taste,” He admitted honestly, staring up at the roof, “So that happened, now what?”


End file.
